Jungkook Birthday Drabbles (it's actually VKOOK drabbles)
by undernate
Summary: Total 7 drabbles yang mengusung tema ulang tahun Jungkook. with different alternate universe(s). Taehyung x Jungkook. Vkook/Taekook. BTS/Bangtan.
1. Ticket

vkook. college!au. words counted: 219. lots of typo$

* * *

"Tebak sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Uh, hari Selasa?"

"Aku menanyakan tanggal, bukan hari, hyung." Jungkook mencibir.

"Tanggal 1?" Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, dan mendekatkan badannya ke layar laptop. Menggaruk dahi nya sebelum menghapus kata-kata yang baru saja di ketik.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Lalu, bulan apa?"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, dan menangkup pipi Jungkook. "Ya, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Kekasih mu ini bukan kalender, melainkan seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berkutat dengan laporan ekonomi yang tak kunjung selesai."

Jungkook cemberut. "Tapi hari ini ulang tahun ku! 1 September 1997, pemuda tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook lahir ke dunia."

"Aku lupa.." Taehyung memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat buat.

Kali ini raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah kecewa, "Sudahlah hyung-"

Sebelum Jungkook bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taehyung menarik dirinya mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan kilas di bibir Jungkook.

"Cuma bercanda." Tambahnya, tertawa ringan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Jungkook, seperti bunga di musim semi yang selalu Taehyung rindukan. "Traktir aku minum!" Ucapnya girang.

Taehyung menggeleng dan mencubit pipi Jungkook, "Shh. Kau belum 20 tahun, Jungkook."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan membawamu nonton di tempat ku sore ini, oke? Tentu saja setelah kau membantu ku mengerjakan laporan ini."

"Lalu apa hadiahku?"

"Aku dapat tiket izin dari orang tua mu, mereka mengizinkan kau menginap di tempat ku." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, tak percaya. " _Heol, daebak._ "

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR EVERLASTING FETUS JEON JUNGKOOK !


	2. A branch

vkook. kid!au. word counted: 239. lots of typo$

* * *

"Kenapa kamu memberiku ranting pohon, Taehyungie hyung?"

"Karena hari ini ulang tahun Jungkookie!" Ia menabur-naburkan pasir disekitar sepatu Jungkook yang duduk diatas ayunan.

"Apa ini kado untukku?" Tanya Jungkook, jemari gemuknya menggenggam kaitan ayunan, dan tangan satunya memutar-mutar satu ranting pohon yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya.

Taehyung berdiri, membersihkan kedua lututnya sebelum mengangguk antusias. "Karena aku suka ranting pohon, dan aku suka Jungkookie!"

Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan mata yang bermandikan cahaya senja, penuh dengan kekaguman seakan Taehyung adalah _superhero_ penyelamat dunia.

Tak mau kalah dari Superhero-Taehyung, Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam erat ranting pohon itu, menaikkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak, "Aku juga suka Taehyungie hyung!".

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Taehyung, keduanya tertawa lepas sampai Ibu mereka mengganggu momen bahagia yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi malam." Ucap Ibu Jungkook an Jungkook lekas berlari ke arah Ibunya.

"Oh, apa itu Kookie?" Tanya beliau.

"Jungkook menunjukkan ranting pohon yang di pegang nya dengan bangga, "Hadiah dari Taehyungie hyung!"

"Kau memberikan itu kepada Jungkook, sayang?" Ibu Taehyung berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahun Kookie!"

"Oh, benarkah kau ulang tahun hari ini, Kookie?" Tanya beliau.

Jungkook mengangguk antusias dan Ibunya tertawa atas tingkah keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini Taehyungie makan malam dirumah kami?"

"Ibu aku mau!" Taehyung berseru.

Ibunya mengangguk, "Baiklah sayang, jangan merepotkan tante Jeon ya!"

"Asyik! Aku mau sup rumput laut!" Taehyung mulai berlari mendahului ketiganya.

"Taehyungie hyung tunggu- aku juga mau!"

* * *

 _squeals._


	3. Metal

vkook. mafia!au. word counted: 222. mentions of trigger and a sharp weapon. lots of typo$

* * *

" _Stop looking at your phone._ " Jungkook meraih jemari kasar Taehyung, menautkannya dengan miliknya.

"Luka baru?" Jungkook meraba goresan bekas luka yang membentang di telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Yeah." Taehyung menjawab, belum melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, menurunkan ponselnya. " _Stop it, you know it's my job._ "

Jungkook terdiam, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pistol yang tergeletak diatas meja, sebuah _pocket-knife_ ditutupi dengan sehelai sapu tangan putih, ada noda darah, serta berkas-berkas penting berisi identitas target, siapa yang harus dimusnahkan, apa yang harus didapatkan. Ketika matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya perak dari sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sampingnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dapat barang bagus hari ini." Jungkook meraih kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebongkah kecil berlian paling bersinar dari sana, menempatkannya diantara bibirnya. " _Real things._ "

Jungkook menarik dasi merah delima milik Taehyung dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung, lidahnya merasakan tekstur kasar berlian dan tersenyum pedih.

Jungkook beralih ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik, "Ini sungguh indah," ucapnya terkagum, tak melepaskan berlian tersebut dari genggamannya, "indah sepertiku." Jungkook tertawa genit.

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hingga keduanya jatuh ke atas permadani cashmere di tengah-tengah ruangan berdinding kayu ek, dengan lengan Taehyung menopang dirinya agar tidak menindih Jungkook.

" _There are none gems that can replace how beautiful you are._ " Taehyung mengusap lembut bibir Jungkook, " _Happy birthday, Majesty._ "

* * *

mungkin ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kali saya menulis sebuah mafia!au.

next chapters bakal dipost mungkin hari rabu/kamis, see ya!


	4. I told you not to be late

vkook. cohabitating lovers!au. words counted:421. lots of typo$.

* * *

"Pastikan kau pulang lebih awal, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk, memijit dahinya. "Akan aku usahakan."

"Kau harus berjanji." Seseorang diseberang sana cemberut.

Taehyung melepaskan kekehannya, "Baik baik, aku ada meeting sekarang. Aku matikan ya?"

"Kau belum bilang kau berjanji!"

"Aku janji, Jungkook."

Tawa genit Jungkook menyeruak dari _earphone_ dan memasuki telinga Taehyung, tak melupakan senyumannya yang terpampang jelas dari layar ponselnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dah!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Sambungan terputus lebih dahulu dari pihak sebelah, diakhiri dengan ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Taehyung tak habis pikir mengapa sedari tadi pagi Jungkook menjadi lebih manja, dan sedikit agresif. Dibuktikan dengan bagaimana cara Jungkook membangunkannya pagi ini, menciumi seluruh lekuk wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap kilas ke arah arloji nya dan mengingat akan meeting nya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jas dan bersiap.

.

"Jungkook, aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban, lampu ruang tengah telah padam dan Taehyung mendapati dirinya hampir tersungkur di langkah keduanya setelah hampir 3 tahun mendiami apartemen ini. Taehyung menemukan steker lampu dan menyalakannya. Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya hitungan detik jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa malam tak lagi muda. Terdapat beberapa piring yang tertata rapih diatas meja makan, ditutupi aluminium foil. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tahu bahwa ia terlambat, sangat terlambat. Dan sungguh, apa sebenarnya yang Jungkook rencanakan.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar yang dibagi nya dengan Jungkook sejak setahun yang lalu kekasihnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nya setelah Jungkook lulus kuliah. Membuka pintunya perlahan, dan mendapati Jungkook telah meringkuk dengan wajah yang menghadap dinding. Taehyung dengan hati hati merangkak ke atas kasur dan merebahkan badannya disebelah Jungkook, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan yang lebih muda. Di ruangan yang samar samar cahaya tersebut matanya menangkap cahaya merah dari jam digital.

 _Tue, September 01._

 _Sial, hari ini ulang tahunnya. Akan lebih baik jika aku mengingatnya._

Taehyung —dengan rasa bersalah yang bermuara di dasar perutnya —hendak beranjak dari posisinya yang sekarang. Mungkin mandi akan membantu pikirannya mencari cara bagaimana membereskan segala sesuatu yang ia lupakan hari ini di esok hari.

Namun, jemari lembut melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi." Suaranya tersendat.

"Tapi aku belum berganti pakaian."

"Tidak masalah." Jungkook menarik Taehyung kembali dan memeluknya erat dibalik selimut.

"Maafkan aku," Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, sayangku." dan mengecup dahinya.

"Kau yang terburuk." Gerutu Jungkook disela-sela pelukannya.

"Aku akan membelikan mu hadiah besok." Taehyung memeluk yang muda lebih erat.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung sebelum tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian mencium Taehyung dengan cepat dan membalikkan badannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda. "Ayolah, Kookie." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook dan mencium pundaknya, "Jangan memulai."

* * *

i actually dont know what did i just wrote. eats pringles and sobs.


	5. I love ZionT (maybe I love you too)

vkook young ceo taehyung & sassy assistant jungkook!au. words counted: 593. lots of typo$

* * *

"Jangan lupa ke apartemen ku malam ini."

"Tapi Pak, masih ada laporan yang harus saya kerjakan."

"Saya tidak mau tahu, sepulang kerja kau harus datang ke apartemen ku."

Jungkook menelan ludah, setelah sedari tadi mulutnya terasa kering. Bos-nya memberikan tatapan-memerintah-yang-mutlak-tak-bisa-ia-bantah. Mengangguk segenap tenaga yang ia punya lalu membuka mulutnya, "Baik, Pak."

Senyuman khas terpampang di wajah Taehyung seraya ia memainkan bolpoin di tangan kanannya dan menyerahkan berkas yang telah ia tanda tangani kepada Jungkook. "Kau boleh pergi." Jemarinya dengan (tidak) sengaja menyentuh jemari Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali merasakan keringat berlabuh di pelipisnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum kaku kepada Taehyung dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan sakral itu—

"Sebentar." Panggil Taehyung.

 _Habislah aku._

"Kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, kau tak perlu memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'Pak'."

Jungkook menoleh dan kembali tersenyum kecut sebelum mengutarakan, "Baiklah, Hyung. Saya permisi."

.

"Ah leherku sakit." Jungkook mengerang perlahan seraya memijit leher bagian belakangnya. Ia memencet bel pintu apartemen bos "terhormatnya" dan sudah ketiga kalinya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Aku bersumpah jikalau ia tidak membuka pintunya aku akan pulang—"

Tepat saat Taehyung membuka pintunya dengan atasan kaus oblong putih dan celana training abu-abu juga rambut yang basah.

"Maaf, aku habis mandi."

Ini kali pertama Jungkook melihat bos nya memakai pakaian sesantai ini, jadi ia tidak mendengar permintaan maaf Taehyung (yang mungkin sangatlah langka untuk didengar).

"Aku kira orang orang seperti mu tetap memakai setelan jas nya hingga mereka tidur, tapi ternyata tidak." Jungkook bergumam sambil memandangi Taehyung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Taehyung berdehem,membuat Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya dan melupakan aktifitas memandangi-bos-nya-dengan-pakaian-kasual.

Taehyung mempersilahkan nya masuk, dan Jungkook kembali membiarkan mulutnya menganga atas kekaguman. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, lampu lilin berhiaskan adamant palsu menggantung di langit-langit ruang tamu, dinding yang dilapisi cat marin gelap menambah suasana elegan.

"Woah." Ungkapan kekaguman terlontar dari mulut Jungkook yang tak kunjung menutup, matanya masih membulat. Menghitung ada berapa Kristal tiruan yang menempel di setiap sisi lampu lilin.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah asisten pribadinya, dan Jungkook mendelik saat ia mendengar tawa rendah Taehyung. "Apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan menuntun Jungkook agar duduk di kursi meja makan.

Dengan heran, Jungkook terduduk. "Sebetulnya, apa keperluan anda memanggil saya kesini?"

Taehyung duduk di seberang Jungkook, bertopang dagu dan memberikan senyum hangat yang belum pernah Jungkook lirik sama sekali.

"Formalitas hanya berlaku di area kerja, Kookie."

"Hey, itu nama kecilku!" Jungkook berpaling, mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya ke material metal yang melapisi meja makan.

Taehyung masih tersenyum, dan meraih jemari Jungkook untuk menghentikan bunyi menyebalkan dari benturan kukunya dan meja.

Membiarkan hening sebentar, dan ketika deru nafas Jungkook terdengar memburu seraya wajahnya memerah atas kontak dari jemari keduanya— Taehyung melontarkan kata-kata yang baginya tak lebih berat dari sehelai kapas.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Jeon Jungkook." Ia mengeluarkan tiket konser Zion.T yang sudah kumal dari kantung celananya dan menggengam tangan Jungkook lebih erat.

Jungkook membiarkan seluruh otot wajahnya bereaksi atas kejutan yang terlalu awal malam ini, dan juga membiarkan hatinya untuk lebih tenang atas apa yang Taehyung lakukan padanya.

"Zion.T?! Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? — Maksud ku, Zion.T?!" Jungkook yang kini menjerit, layaknya gadis remaja 16 tahun yang menemukan bangkai cicak di lokernya.

Taehyung mengangguk, senyuman tak melepaskan wajah tegasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku adalah fan Zion.T?" Nada antusias masih terdengar.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyetel lagu Zion.T keras keras didalam ruangan mu."

"Ah.. benar. Maaf."

"Sejak dulu," Taehyung melanjutkan, masih menggengam tangan Jungkook. "aku menyukaimu."

—"Minggu, jam 5. Pastikan semua laporan sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu."

Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan sorakan kecilnya pertanda selebrasi. Jungkook menatap manik-manik hazel milik Taehyung dan membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung, pertanda 'Iya' atas segalanya.

* * *

sighs. i love zion.t.


	6. Dumb Dumb

vkook. highschool!au. pre-relationship. words counted: 199. lots of typo$.

* * *

"Hyung, mengapa kau diberi nama Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sulit memanggil Taehyung-hyung. Terdapat dua 'hyung'." Gumam Jungkook, berguling-guling dilantai kamar Taehyung.

"Jungkook, sungguh." Taehyung menutup komik yang tengah dibaca nya dan berjongkok disebelah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara suara aneh yang terdengar seperti efek suara film Star Trek dengan ekspresi nya yang tak kalah aneh. Sebelum akhirnya menatap Taehyung tepat dimatanya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, hyung bodoh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta hadiah." Jungkook memonyongkan bibirnya dan menempatkan pensil diantaranya.

"Mau apa?" Taehyung mengehela nafas, mendudukkan pantat nya dilantai yang dingin.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi."

"Oke.." Jeda sesaat, "jadi orang tuaku yang memberiku nama Taehyung."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Jungkook terduduk dari tidurnya dengan bunyi benturan keras akibat pena yang sedari tadi menempel diatas bibirnya terlempar mengenai lantai.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung mengerang.

"Hyung." Panggilnya sedetik kemudian.

Taehyung membalas tatapan polos Jungkook dan cengiran kekanakan yang terpampang di wajahnya dengan raut wajah depresi.

"Hiing~" Dengan spontan menunjukan deretan gigi kelincinya dengan sedikit 'aegyo' kepada Taehyung.

 _Aku menyerah._

Taehyung beringsut menghampiri Jungkook dan menepuk atas kepalanya dengan komik. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, kau yang semakin hari semakin bodoh."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan mu."

* * *

mau minta maaf udah ninggalin ini kerjaan dari seminggu/duaminggu yang lalu. school's already being shit at these months. nangis bombay. maaf banget ya serius janjinya mau dipost secepatnya cuma ffn kemarenan kan ada trouble gabisa login, udah panik saya disitu. trus banyak necessary things yang harus didahulukan, ini aja ngetik semalem kebut kebutan sama laporan biologi. /ya curhat terus nate/. ya paham tinggal ada satu chapter lagi cuma udah kena writerblock, sumpah ya nate author kawakan bgt baru sebulanan jd author udh kena writer block, songong sih. gamau janjiin apa-apa lagi deh HUHHUHUHU. MAKASIH BUAT YG UDH REVIEWS3

udah ya,

selamat ulang tahun buat uri dancing genious, kim namjoon3


End file.
